


Happy Mercenary Day, Mr. Lawrence

by lavendericecoffee



Series: Atlas AU [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Atlas AU, Christmas, Christmas Party, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Giving, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, Pre-Relationship, They/Them Pronouns for Lorelei (Borderlands), They/Them Pronouns for Zer0 (Borderlands), only brief mentions tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: How Timothy spent his first Mercenary Day on Promethea.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Series: Atlas AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959502
Kudos: 19





	Happy Mercenary Day, Mr. Lawrence

**Author's Note:**

> day late is still good, right? right  
> truth be told I almost thought I wouldnt have time to write a holiday fic buuutttt I sit down yesterday and legit just wrote everything in one sitting. that honestly has to be my best writing night yet, I swear
> 
> my first inspiration was the fact that I found out abt ["Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OZDaRhHHyM) and I thought that it has to be the most perfect inspo for a fic. and then it came to me what abt Tim's first Mercenary Day on Promethea? and it came to being
> 
> (no, I havent seen the movie, I hate war movies dfkjnb)

On the morning of Mercenary Day, Timothy had been woken up by an ECHOcall.

The truth was that Timothy very rarely slept in. He was more of a “wake up early, enjoy the morning” kind of guy. But out of every single day in the year, he really did deserve to take a longer rest on Mercenary Day. Especially since, and it came to Timothy with a harder heart to admit, he finally started to feel more and more comfortable sleeping in bed, after years of sleeping on the floor. So still tangled up in the sheets and with his cat Loader Bot dozing off on the top of his head, he lazily took the ECHO to his face.

Seeing Rhys’ name as the one calling him was definitely enough for him to sit upwards. All while startling Loader Bot plenty.

“Mhhmm, hello?” he said sleepily.

“Happy Mercenary Day!” Rhys’ voice could have been heard on the other side. A role reversal indeed. “Wait, shit, did I wake you up?”

“Yeah, but about time, I guess,” Timothy laughed, looking at the clock showing the 11:05am and followed it with a yawn. “Happy Mercenary Day, Rhys, what’s up?”

“Ehh, haha, I really thought that you were awake by now… Kinda. Awkward,” he confessed, also with the hint of an embarrassed laugh.

“Nah, nooo, don’t worry. If not you then LB would beg for food,” by then, Timothy got himself out of the bed, with Loader Bot tagging along with him to the kitchen, “But c’mon, spit it out.”

“Well… I’ve got a gift for you,” Rhys admitted so happily, Tim could’ve sworn he’s heard him smile through the ECHO.

Hearing such, Timothy almost forgot the tongue in his mouth, “Oh… Really?”

“Yeah! Yeah yeah, and, ehm, it’s kinda big? Don’t worry, I didn’t spend that much but I think you’ll like it, it’s just… You know, I need your help to carry it.”

“Goddamn, Rhys… I didn’t think you’d- I mean, give me a second I’ll wash down that coffee and expect this mug in an hour,” he rolled his eyes at his own words and then in the corner of his eyes, he spotted something right by Loader Bot’s side. He felt his cheeks burn a little brighter, “I, ehm. Maybe… I also have a surprise for you.”

“Tim, you shouldn’t have…” he started but quickly decided not to banter with him on Mercenary Day. “Okay, see you in an hour!”

“Bye, Rhys!”

With such a huge smile spread across his face, even Loader Bot gave him a puzzled look. Timothy didn’t particularly care. All he cared about was in that one call and in the words of one person. So much so, that he only decided to siren-style phase back into reality, when LB started latching his claws onto the bottom of his pyjama pants.

“Ahhh, quit it,” he tugged the pant leg lightly, making him go away. “Shit. Happy Mercenary Day, LB.”

Loader Bot meowed in response. Probably more to signalize how hungry he’s become. But once more – there was something else on his mind.

Afterwards seemed much like a blur. Timothy gave LB all the food he wanted, grabbed a cup of coffee for himself and changed upwards. His usual Atlas red sweaters were already suited enough for Mercenary Day. In need of a festive change, he took one with a print of Gehennian Bellik with a Mercenary Day hat. Kitschy enough to be perfect for the holiday. As the last attempt, he took the final sip of coffee, waved his cat goodbye and went forward.

Timothy hasn’t really spent _that_ much time on Promethea yet. It’s only been about less than a year since he got rescued from the Handsome Jackpot. That’s why he still felt a little sensitive to the changes in the weather. In the casino, it’s been the same, the same warm-ish climate intensified by the neons.

The winters back on Promethea proved to be something else entirely. With the snow suited to be almost the same as the ones in Pandoran frozen wastelands or small towns on Xylorgous. There was so much charm to see the industrial alleyways and skyscrapers covered in the fresh snow. All throughout the way to Rhys’ mansion, he couldn’t stop but to look at it all in wonder. Like a true Mercenary Day miracle.

Soon enough, he found himself back at the huge house. Maybe it shouldn’t be a surprise to him, seeing how Rhys was… Definitely the richest guy and Promethea and who even knew about the six galaxies. Still, the fact that he was not even allowed but actually _welcomed_ there was a bit of a thing to swallow. Timothy bravely went forward.

Being let in, he was Rhys opening the garage right there. What else could he do than to park next to his and prepare himself for whatever he was to ensue. And he could already see Rhys waiting for him right in the room.

“Hi, Tim! Happy Mercenary Day!” he called over.

“Happy Mercenary Day!” Timothy answered, getting himself out but immediately stopping himself in the way. Oh, there were no words to describe this sight.

Right before his eyes stood Rhys. Each time seeing him, for some strange reason Timothy felt himself smiling and admiring him from afar. This could’ve been the same case for this time too. As his eyes first glanced to his face, Timothy still found his perfectly put together face (damn skin care magic) with that smile and glisten in his eyes beautiful enough (yes, Timothy was aware how it sounded). Shifting back to his outfit Timothy still wanted to smile. From a different reason, of course.

Following the Mercenary Day spirit, Rhys put on a sweater too. First off, it was probably the most casual Timothy had ever seen him. Damn. Second… Timothy truly loved the art of ugly Mercenary Day sweaters. But honestly, Rhys probably perfected this art long _long_ before Timothy was able to. The sweater he’s worn was basically a combination of two different sweaters. His right side was blue covered in a pattern of snowflakes and gingerbread cookies, while his left side was red all in tiny “A”s. Well, what else for the Atlas CEO.

“Something wrong?” Rhys caught that stare of his. And probably the way Timothy was struggling not to either give him a huge grin or just straight up laugh.

“Nothing! Nothing, nothing just. Holy shit, Rhys. Asymmetry,” this time Timothy lost the battle and let out a chuckle.

To which, Rhys pouted, “What? C’mon, don’t be like that, you love it.”

“Oh yeah, oh yeah,” Timothy nodded. In all actuality, he really wasn’t lying. “I mean, pfsshh, you’re pulling it off, you look great.”

“Thank _you_ , I think so too,” he said though there was that hint of such happiness hearing such. “Let’s go upstairs, you’ll- You’ll see the gift.”

“Oooohoho, so that was the test, huh? If I said otherwise I wouldn’t get it?” it was probably crossing some line between not that long hired worker and the CEO but not that neither Timothy nor Rhys really minded. Their friendship was more important… Friendship.

“Obviously.”

Timothy smiled knowingly. Now that was the Rhys he knew.

Without another remark, he followed him going upwards to the main area of the house. Of this huge damn building all reserved for himself. Not to mention, put together as perfectly as everyone should expect the CEO’s house to look like. Timothy was to say that he definitely loved it.

“Okay, close your eyes,” Rhys turned to face Timothy and smiled warmly.

“’s that necessary?”

“That’s a gift condition. It’s required in the Mercenary Day Gift Giving Guide,” he shrugged.

“Does it apply anywhere else other than, uh. Here and now?”

“No.”

“Aaallright, then. Anything for you,” Timothy agreed. Next thing he knew was the feel of Rhys hand in his and his heart skipping a beat at such.

The door has opened, as the wave of a fresher air and probably the warmth of the fireside hit his face. Rhys squeezed his hand in his and said, “Nooww, you may open your eyes.”

And Timothy did as requested. Not even that, his eyes opened in a surprise as he took a step away, still held by Rhys with their hands. In all honesty, he probably looked as if he was ready to collapse. But what was a better reaction to the gift than this.

In the middle of Rhys’ living space there was a thing Timothy could only describe as… A very elaborate cat toy. With all the tunnels and scratch posts. So elaborate that any cat who found itself in the middle of it would probably spend hours on end playing in this thing. It couldn’t make Timothy happier.

“Ooohh shit, it’s. It’s, it’s really… _Rhys_ ,” Timothy beamed bright letting his hands brush against each other (and Rhys’ in the process). There was this excitement in his step that betrayed all his emotions.

“Guessing you like it?” Rhys’ voice remained smug. Oh, that sexy as hell kind of smug only Rhys could have.

Wait, what-

“Are you kidding? Rhys, this is _beyond_ anything really, just…” all happy, Timothy went forward to the playhouse of sorts and decided to look closer into the details. “Loader Bot is gonna have a heart attack seeing this, you know that, right?”

“Just like you,” he kept on his demeanor even if it was met with that skeptical face of Timothy’s. “Why yes, it was my intention. I remembered you’ve said that after Mercenary Day you wanna adopt another cat and… I figured, you have to keep them entertained. So I built it.”

“ _You_ built it? That’s- That’s absolutely out of your mind and mine too. Geez, thanks… Thank you, it’s all I could’ve wished for.”

His right hand brushed over the various shelves and scratchier material. It felt a little funnier over on the metal of his hand but the nice kind of funny. The one that made him smile as he imagined Loader Bot and all the cats he wanted to adopt play on it. Not to mention he now held a gift from Rhys with a hand he… Got from Rhys. A mental image of this both escaped Timothy’s mind but also made him crack a smile.

“Tim, I swear, this is a gift for your _cat_ ,” Rhys rolled his eyes, still keeping onto that smile of his. “There’s another gift. For you entirely.”

“Oh, stop it, you’re gonna spoil me entirely.”

“What, think you deserve it, that’s all,” that bit of playfulness in his voice amused Timothy to no end. Yes, _amused_. “Get up, it’s in the kitchen.”

Once more, Timothy simply obeyed the orders rather than fighting on. Still in shock after the first gift, he couldn’t possibly imagine what was in the other one. But with Rhys’ knowingness, he couldn’t help but to follow him and see what was waiting on him. Damn, he was way too irresistible.

This time though, there was no blindfold or anything required. Just a quick step back to the kitchen space of Rhys’. Along with the fact that, it also just… Stood there. The high quality coffeemaker with the red Atlas logo and just as red bow on top of it. Very much so in Rhys’ style. And even more so to Timothy’s happiness.

With a swift motion, Rhys pointed at the machine, “Ta-da! High quality newest generation Atlas coffeemaker and so modern I couldn’t even fit the number. First model ever made – just for you.” Rhys explained shortly with even bigger pride in his voice. Though, he just had to add in that hushed town and with a cough, “It’s state of the art.”

“Bet my ass it is,” Timothy said absentmindedly staring at both the coffee machine and Rhys. And again. “Rhys. I swear. I swear, you are trying to kill me on this fine Mercenary Day.”

“Something bad about it?” he asked. It was enough tongue-in-cheek so Timothy wouldn’t suspect anything, yet also enough worry for him to know Rhys was being genuine after all.

Going by his side, Timothy now himself took Rhys’ hands into his and explained himself. Not even mentioning that sudden spark in Rhys’ eyes at the gesture, “It’s… Holy shit, Rhys, it’s perfect. I’m serious, I don’t even know how to thank you just… Thanks. Thank you. And you _made_ this!”

“Of course I did. As I promised – I didn’t spend that much money making them, you know?” Rhys admitted to Timothy raising an eyebrow at him. “Well, the truth is… It’s your first Mercenary Day on Promethea. And- And I just. Wanted to do something nice for you. I know these aren’t exactly the guns like Dahl wanted but I mean, holding their guns is like holding a toy gun.”

“Oh, I know. Imagine buying a Dahl and scaring enemies by just going “prrt prrt prrt”. Like it’s gonna shoot raisins,” Timothy laughed.

“I know right! Damn, I hate these Dahl assholes, it took me _ages_ to get them from Skywell. And then that Maliwan invasion, my poor satellite can’t catch a break.”

“Well, glad that the Maliwan bitches left the place. Though I kinda wish to see what kind of commercial they would do this year. I remember even when I was playing the, uh, _J-word_ ,” Rhys shifted his sight hearing such. But a smile didn’t leave his face. “Yes, they had the cringiest commercials. I mean, can you imagine? Wouldn’t be surprised if they dressed that trust fund asshole as a Mercenary Day clown.”

“Katagawa. And you meant that arms dealer? Marcus?”

Timothy waved his hand, “Same thing. Both of them.”

“Can’t argue,” Rhys laughed but as he looked again at their hands, he began again, “But I mean, these Pandorans maybe had the right idea? That instead of any corporate whatever wars, we could just… Be charitable. And nice. Tim, I swear I don’t know anyone who’d deserve it more. That’s why I just… Wanted your first Mercenary Day here to be as perfect as I could.”

The corners of Timothy’s mouth started going upwards. There was this kind of warmth in his chest at these words, he couldn’t even say everything out. That Rhys could think of him so much and so even more for him. When he already gave him the world.

“Thank you… I mean it, thank you, Rhys. Because of you, I know it will be my best Mercenary Day in years,” he said gently, letting his fingers brush on top of his.

“Do you… Remember your last Mercenary Day? Can’t imagine you really spent it during the casino lockdown… Sorry if, ehm. It’s too personal,” he reminiscenced in almost a faraway voice.

A low hum escaped Timothy’s mouth, “I share everything with you, right? There’s nothing bad in it.”

“I promise I’ll tell you some of my childhood stories next.”

“Holdin’ onto that,” joked Timothy yet his memories wandered off. “Yeah, I remember. My last Mercenary Day was also in the casino. We held a party that cost billions and made even more. You wouldn’t believe the sheer amount of guests that came by then and the chocolate fountain and- Wow. Rich assholes.”

“Were you the star J-word among doppelgangers there?” Rhys asked curiously.

“Sure was. And eeeveryone wanted a piece of me. Other than that nah, that’s all. There were more doppelganger Mercenary Day parties but I dunno, guess they were still on Helios? Man, remember that piece of junk?”

Rhys nodded, almost sadly, “Yeah, I do. What a waste of life.”

“I know right! It all went just about as I expected… Lots of randos trying to get in bed with me. Or charity events just for the show. Assholes,” Timothy gritted through his teeth.

That really was about it for him. Timothy’s memories of his home planet faded away a long time ago. He really didn’t remember Mercenary Day spent as a child nor did he really care. In his mind, there was certainty these probably weren’t even happy memories to begin with.

Snapping out of it, he asked, “What about you, Atlas? Anything you’ve done?”

“Oh! Ehm, I liked Mercenary Day in my childhood. As the only child, I kinda got all the gifts all kids wanted,” he laughed awkwardly in between. “We built snowmen and ate traditional Borean food like roast lamb or gingerbread and got orange fizzy drinks. Kinda miss it, actually… And actually _yes_ , I remember Helios and big as hell drinking parties. You know, now on Promethea, I try to both make these charity events and well… Parties… Which, hah, brings me to the other point.”

“Shoot?” Timothy half-asked, half-requested.

“Heh, right… I know it’s getting kinda late with this but better late than ever? Would you wanna come by to the Atlas Mercenary Day party? I-I swear, there won’t be anything you wouldn’t know. You know… I’m gonna get these gingerbread cookies, mulled wine… We can sing songs or watch some Mercenary Day classics like “Glass Trap” or “Celebration”,” said Rhys with his voice a little shakier. It almost made Timothy want to think how many times he rehearsed it in his mind.

His brows furrowed, “First is an action movie, second is a rom-com.”

“I know right! Always put me in the Mercenary Day spirit! Or maybe, hmm, “Everybody’s Home”?”

Timothy hummed, “Not gonna lie, that’s more Mercenary Day-ish… But I like ‘em all.”

“Aha, you get it!” Rhys cleared his throat and started anew. “I know, I wanna make your first Mercenary Day the best I can so… I understand if you refuse. It’s the day for you to enjoy, not to suffer through. All for you, Tim.”

The runny stare of Timothy’s was enough for him to realize what was the answer. Still, Timothy let his words say what his mind was thinking. For better or for worse.

“Rhys… Listen, I love all the gifts and all but… I’m afraid that the Atlas guys won’t really. _Appreciate_ me there. It’s fine, though! It’s fine, I’ll just… Buy these Borean fizzy drinks and cuddle with Loader Bot. It’s cool,” Timothy said, trying his best to sound the best as he refused such a thing.

“Don’t worry, I get it… Enjoy your Mercenary Day.”

The sound of Rhys’ voice wasn’t exactly of being let down or disappointed. Just that simple understatement of Timothy’s feelings. As he told himself – it was also a part of making his Mercenary Day the best one.

Saying everything they wanted, they started getting all Timothy’s gifts right to his car. Surprisingly enough, they managed to pack it through and drive towards the apartment. Then it was the job of unpacking, putting it together and probably holding Loader Bot off, as he really _really_ wanted to play with his toy.

Timothy waved Rhys goodbye and he went away. That was all.

Except it wasn’t. Only then Timothy understood he still had that gift wrapped for Rhys. Without a second thought, he darted away from his apartment catching Rhys almost ready to go back home. Not yet.

“Hey! Ehm, hey Rhys, I- Oh god, I forgot I-! I have a gift for you,” he muttered, out of breath.

Rhys eyed the gift and Tim’s exhausted face, “Ah, ehm, wow. Thanks, Tim.”

Taking it into his hands, he unwrapped it carefully. Then his whole face lit up with a huge smile. Now in his hands there was a whole box of 12 different socks. All with colorful Mercenary Day prints, cozy and warm. Seemed like honestly a perfect gift for him.

“Oh my god… Tim, I love them, thank you. Only you understand how important socks are in a men’s wardrobe. Or anyone’s,” Rhys looked at all of them with such wonder, Timothy knew his gift was right.

“I know it’s not as elaborate but… I know you loved socks. Sooo I wanted to give you even more. You also deserve these,” Timothy admitted, his heart swelling at the sweet words and just the amount of happiness Rhys had with them.

“They’re perfect.”

The soft stares they gave each other was enough for them both to know they succeeded. To make their Mercenary Day better, happier, to give each other what they both needed. Though maybe what they needed wasn’t in the form of a thing after all.

As Rhys wanted to go back for the party preparations, his eyes spotted something particular above them. And he bit his lip. Based on that one expression, Timothy wasn’t sure what it could’ve been. So his sight followed his. Just one glance and he knew what exactly was going on.

“Oh, haha… A mistletoe…” Timothy remarked. “Listen, it’s a stupid custom, we don’t have to-“

His words were cut away by Rhys hugging him tightly. His arms embracing his, oh so tightly, oh so dearly. Timothy felt his cheek pressed onto his shoulder. What else could he possibly do than to hug him back, burying his face onto his shoulder blade. The deep smell of Rhys’ expensive cologne hit him in an instant.

With his cheeks pink, he knew this was definitely the least embarrassing option. Score.

* * *

“What? A hug and that’s all? Rhys, where did your game go!” Lorelei remarked. Their voice annoyed, as they started to wave their gingerbread cookie around.

Rhys at least hoped they liked the gingerbread cookies he baked.

“Yeah, I know I know but… Lei, I’m not a creep. And no way in hell I am gonna give in to the… Unnecessarily sexual Mercenary Day customs,” Rhys backhanded, taking another sip of his mulled wine. Also state of the art.

“Since when was kissing sexual?” they deadpanned.

“…Shut up.”

In all honesty, it did put Zer0 in a good mood. Since all they could really do was to display a laughing symbol on their visor [LOL]. Hey, if it amused them, then there was that.

But maybe it wasn’t the only thing, as they said, “Lorelei is right. The least you could do to make his Merc Day better.” Zer0 concluded with another face. A pesky winky one for that matter [;)].

“Okay, wow! I can’t believe you’re pushing me towards this, you vile immoral assholes. All this on a Mercenary Day on _my_ Mercenary Day party,” Rhys kept on complaining. Now _that_ was the least he could do.

Lorelei gave Zer0 that disbelieving stare. As they both sat on the opposite sofa, both wearing their Mercenary Day sweaters and enjoying the evening all together. Though their stare softened to the point for them to sigh and give in.

“What we mean is that Tim clearly means a lot to you. One way or the other, before you yammer our ears off,” they warned him with a gesture. Made him withdraw from all the comments. “Kinda shame he won’t be at a party but you did your best ‘ere. Good job, sport.”

Nodding, Zer0 showed a kanji [諾]. Actually Rhys knew this one, as they always showed it when they were agreeing with someone.

“Thanks guys… Hope he will have a good Mercenary Day…” he sighed. “And you too, you know? I can’t leave you without being that satisfied with the party.”

“Don’t worry, your Borean gingerbread is always the bomb,” saying this, Lorelei took another cookie to their hands. “Besides, you worry too much about everyone around. Lay these shoulders down a little, will ya. Everyone’s happy! Let yourself be happy too.”

“Mercenary Day – a tradition of giving. Give yourself that break,” or in other words than the haikus – he knew he really should take it easy today.

“Couldn’t have said it better, mate.”

So Rhys put his back against the sofa and let himself immerse in his thoughts. The taste of mulled wine overwhelming his tongue, the Mercenary Day songs playing softly in the background. It was all perfect the way it was, right? All of his friends were happy! Lorelei was happy to get a cloaking device and a free pass for all the rides in newly opened Lazy River Land. And Zer0 was happy with their even newer sword and a new bag to carry all their necessities.

It was as perfect as it could be! Why then Rhys couldn’t stop looking over to the entrance door and longingly wait for someone to enter?

As he took another sip, there was another sound. A familiar voice for that matter.

“Hey guys!! Sorry, I’m late!” oh god, that voice. It could only belong to only one person. Rhys almost spat his drink.

“Oi, Tim!! Don’t worry, mate, you’re just in time!” Lorelei greeted him, gesturing for him to come closer.

Yet, Rhys was faster. He changed his stance on the sofa in an instant and ran forward to the door, where Tim was just taking off his jacket.

“Tim! Eh- Mh, hi? Didn’t expect you here. Not- Not that you’re not welcomed, more than this- How are you doing?” Rhys tried to save his stance. Not by a long shot, though.

“I didn’t expect myself here as well but… Haha, Lorelei called and they really wanted me to be here and… And yeah,” Timothy admitted, rubbing his fingers against the back of his neck.

In an instant, Rhys turned away to face Lorelei already giving him a thumbs up. He really had no idea if he should be mad or to buy them their own coffee house after this.

“Not to mention… Iii’ve thought this through. I just know that I can’t shut myself away from everyone, right? I know you… Three will make sure no one would start a fight because of my _visage_. Who knows, maybe I’ll even straighten some good ole corporate bonds. You never know, unless you try!” he laughed away. An awkward laugh indeed. “A-And… You wanted me to be here. And I wanna be by your side. As I’ve said, I… I don’t think I could’ve had the best first Mercenary Day without you, Rhys.”

All the things he’s been through, all the things that Rhys wanted to help him forget or live through in a better way… Patience was never Rhys’ virtue. But in each next step it proved to him that patience really was the best way to help Timothy. Or even himself. So he took his hand into his and once more squeezed it hard.

“And I don’t think my Mercenary Day could be complete without you. Also I promised you “Glass Trap”, right?”

“And the fizzy drinks! C’mon, Rhys.”

It was a lot for Timothy to think through but he knew it was right. Spending Mercenary Day alone wasn’t the kind of thing he would’ve wanted for himself. Not now. Not when his life finally started to get better, when he had people who both cared and wanted him to be in this place. Timothy couldn’t lie… He really missed that sense of community, of having people who want him. Maybe in more way than he’d ever think.

So they laughed in unison, still holding tightly to each other. It was perfect, it was finally the way it should’ve been from the start. Both of them by each other’s side – what else would they need.

Except maybe for Lorelei clearing their throat loudly. Once more, they turned away as now they pointed upwards. Oh god, if they actually caught themselves in this thing again-

“Oh. Another mistletoe,” Timothy pointed out. “Wow, we really are a lucky pai-“

Before Timothy could conclude his sentence, Rhys pulled him closer. This time pressing a kiss right onto his cheek. The increasing heat coming off of them was even more so telling than he’d wanted. But to hell with this. All he truly wanted was right here, right now. In the form of Rhys’ soft lips pressed against his freckled skin.

With almost no space to each other, Timothy muttered, “Happy Mercenary Day, Mr. Strongfork.”

“Happy Mercenary Day, Mr. Lawrence.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy holiday season to everyone <3


End file.
